


A week is a long time

by PanicAtThePenetration



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Tyler, M/M, Skype Sex, Sub Josh, This is trash, Vibrators, help pls, im trash, that tried to correct sub to sun but what's the difference tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicAtThePenetration/pseuds/PanicAtThePenetration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler has been gone for a week. A whole week. Josh's dick was going to fall off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A week is a long time

**Author's Note:**

> this is such trash god I'm sorry it's 4am

"Hey, Josh." Tyler's tired voice crackled through the speakers as his blurry image popped up.

"Tyler!" Josh exclaimed excitedly, smile wide and bright, even in the dark room.

"What's up baby?" Tyler asked with a smile of his own, just as bright. "You look beautiful." 

Josh blushed and looked down. "Thanks." He paused before adding, "you know, I really miss you."

Tyler sighed. "I know, and I miss you too. It's only another few days though, and I'll be back home with you, promise." He said.

"I don't get why I couldn't just go with you." Josh complained while reaching to grab his bag of Doritos.  
"Like, I don't know if they noticed, but I'm in the band too!" He said while stuffing a few chips in his mouth. 

"I know, I'm sorry babe." Tyler said sadly while he turned up the volume on his computer. "What have you been up to?"

Josh snorted. "Basically what I'm doing right now, except earlier today I went out shopping with my mom." He said while picking a few crumbs off of his shirt.

Tyler smiled, admiring his beautiful boyfriend in silence. It took a few moments for Josh to notice Tyler's intense gaze-and when he finally did it felt like it always did, Josh's face heated up and he looked away nervously. He never felt like he was good enough for Tyler- he was so perfect. 

Tyler immediately noticed Josh's frown. "Josh, what's wrong baby?" 

Josh shook his head and looked up with a smile. "I'm fine Ty, it's nothing." 

Tyler looked at him skeptically, and pursed his lip. "Joshua, I know when you're lying to me. You don't want to get yourself in trouble, do you?" Tyler said in a low voice-eyes narrow as they stared into Josh's own.

"N-no." He stuttered, nervously picking at the hem of his T-shirt. "It's just- it's really silly Tyler, I don't want to talk about it." Josh said stubbornly.

Tyler took his computer with him over to his hotel bed, and placed it on his lap as he sat down against the pillows. "Joshie, don't push me. Now tell me what's bugging you or there will be consequences. Don't think because I'm not there you can start acting out, you know I'm still in control."

Josh swallowed nervously as he debated what to say. "It's just, you're all," he waved his arms at the screen as he tried to explain. "You're just you-all perfect and stuff and I just... I don't really get why you want to be with me. Why am I something special?"

Tyler's eyes immediately widened in surprise. "Josh-what? No-you're so amazing, babe. You have no idea- why didn't you tell me this before?" He asked with concern.

"I don't know, I just felt like it was stupid and you'd think I was being ridiculous." Josh said as he laid back against the pillows of his bed.

Tyler sighed. "Of course it's ridiculous." He added, "Not you, the fact that you think I'm better than you," when he saw Josh's face. "Joshie, you're so beautiful and talented, don't ever think that anyone's better than you. We're all equal, okay honey?" Tyler said with a little smile.

Josh wiped at his watery eyes, smiling back at him. "Okay, Tyler." He whispered quietly. 

"God I wish I was there to hug you right now." Tyler complained.

"Ugh. Don't get me started. You know how much I miss having you here? It's like always quiet, and it's so lonely sleeping without you. And we haven't had sex in like, a whole week."

Tyler fake-gasped. "Oh no! A whole week?"

Josh flipped him off with a smile. "Shut up dude, my dick is going to totally fall off." 

Tyler's eyes had darkened a little. "But you haven't," he gestured with his hands.

"Not without you." Josh responded.

"Good boy, you'll definitely get something special when I get home." Tyler praised with a smirk.

Josh smiled proudly. "Thank you."

"But for now, you wanna be real good for me, baby?" Tyler asked lowly. Josh nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay. Go into our drawer, you know which one, and pick aaaany toy you want." Tyler directed, falling into his dominant role with ease.

Josh rushed up, hurrying over to their drawer and pulling it open. He took a few minutes deliberating, going through their collection with deep consideration. He decided on one of his favourites, a dark blue vibrator with the words, 'Daddy's boy,' inscribed in silver on the bottom.

He jumped onto the bed to show Tyler what he chose. "Good choice, Joshie." Tyler said. "I'll be right back." He got up, grabbing the 'Do Not Disturb' sign from the counter and hooking it onto the outside of the door before making his way back to the computer.

Josh was waiting patiently, much to Tyler's liking. "Good boy. Now, strip." He commanded, and watched Josh slowly pull his shirt and shorts off, carefully tugging off his boxers over his hardening cock.

"Okay, now grab some lube from the nightstand." Tyler said gently.

Josh did as he was told, and crawled onto the mattress again, staring at Tyler's slightly-blurred figure through the screen.

"Okay, get your fingers nice and wet for me." Tyler rasped, mouth dry from the sight of his baby looking so pretty.

Josh nodded as he did what he was told, using the bottle to squirt the liquid into his right hand, rolling it around to warm it up and looking up to meet Tyler's eyes.

Tyler smiled. "God- you're so hot Joshie. Look so good, fuck I really wish I was there with you. Wish I could fuck you, you have no idea how badly I want to."

Josh whined, "P-please, daddy."

"Please what, baby? Use your words." Tyler demanded.

"Let me," Josh's face flushed dark, "just- I want to." 

Tyler smiled. "It's okay honey, I know. C'mon, get yourself ready, you're gonna need to be stretched well for the toy you picked." 

Josh nodded excitedly, reaching down to slowly press a finger into himself. "O-oh." He moaned quietly, blushing at the show he was giving Tyler.

Tyler was staring intensely at Josh through the screen, dick twitching in interest. 

Josh sped up, adding another one of his fingers as his breath stuttered out. "Oh god-feels so good ty, so good!" He moaned loudly as he found his prostate, body curling in a little. "Holy shit!" He squeaked.

Tyler's mouth was hanging open a little, he hadn't seen Josh like this in too long, he decided. "Yeah, just like that. You're so good for me baby boy, look at you." 

Josh nodded distantly, eyes glazed over as he pushed a third finger into himself and pushed them against his prostate. "D-daddy! I think-I think I'm ready." Josh moaned desperately, hips twitching down against his own fingers.

Tyler smirked. "Oh yeah? Don't let me hold you back." 

Josh smiled wide, reaching down and grabbing the toy. He took a deep breath as he pulled his fingers out and pressed the toy against his entrance. He sighed happily as he slowly slid it in, feeling full for the first time in a while. "Shit!" He gasped, pushing the toy in all the way.

"Yeah, cmon babe, fuck." Tyler said.

"Oh my god, yes." Josh groaned, pushing the toy in and out slowly. 

"Turn it on, Josh." Tyler growled, hands going to undo his own pants.

Josh bit his lip, flipping the switch up on the base of the toy. "Holy fuck!" Josh screetched. "Tyler, oh god, daddy it's so good!" 

Tyler took a deep breath as he wrapped his fingers around his cock. "Joshie babe, how about you wrap your fingers around your pretty little dick? That's it, show me baby." Tyler had a rough time getting words out himself.

Josh's body tensed tightly as he grabbed his own dick, fire zinging through his body as he jerked himself off. Tyler just kept telling him to turn it up higher and well, he did.

"Tyler, oh god Tyler, I'm going to-" 

"Do it." Tyler cut off, and watched how beautiful Josh looked when he lost it, back arching and mouth falling open, a loud sob ripping from his throat.

"Tyler! Oh my-s-shit! Please, oh my god!" He mumbled through his orgasm, a few stray tears rolling dow his cheeks when he blinked.

Tyler gasped and stroked himself faster while watching Josh's face, groaning as he came in his fist when Josh looked up at him through his lashes.

Josh ripped the vibrator out of himself, turning it off before collapsing against the sheets in an attempt to calm his rapid wheezing.

Tyler wasn't in much better shape, wiping his hand on the sheets beside him. "Oh, look at you Joshie. You did so-so good tonight. I can't wait until I get home and can fuck you right." 

Josh smiled dreamily. "I love you, Tyler." 

Tyler smiled. "I love you too, so much. Sweet dreams, baby. I'll call you in the morning, alright?" 

Josh, not caring to clean up, had already fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> lol that might've sucked I'm too tired to know hoped u liked


End file.
